Episode 25 - Shiver's Big Scoop! Transcript
(The episode begins in Littlest Pet Shop 2 building as the seven main Littlest Pet Shop Pets are really bloated up like balloons and blimps by drinking Fizz Pop Soda Cans. Then one day Shivers the Squirrel came inside the day camp and saw them all bloated up like balloons and blimps) Shivers: What happened to you guys? Wait. Don't tell me. Yesterday you've drank a lot of Fizz Pop Soda Cans from a dog named Tangier while doing an interview. Yeah I can see that. Big Bloated Russell: That's right, Shivers. How did you know? Shivers: I'll be doing the interview of my own. It's called... My Big Scoop! Big Bloated Sunil: Really? Big Bloated Vinnie: How were we expected to stand up while we do an interview with you? Big Bloated Minka: We can barely even move a little. Big Bloated Pepper: We're so bloated we can even sit around and let our bellies gurgle as we can continue on drinking more Fizz Pop Soda Cans. Big Bloated Penny Ling: Just look how big we are! We can't even run or move. Big Bloated Zoe: We can even stand up a little. (The Seven Big Bloated Pets stands up very slowly and stomps toward Shivers) Shivers: I think I've got myself a Big Scoop. You are going to float all the way up to the sky like the bloated balloon Pets you are. Say where the other pets anyway? Big Bloated Pepper: They're gonna here any minute just before they drink the Fizz Pop Soda from the cans. Big Bloated Minka: Yeah who needs Kibble for pets? Let's get this Big Scoop started on the double! Shivers: All right!! (We go to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) (Theme song begins with an rock and in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to the Downtown City High School where Blythe and her classmates are at their desks listening to the announcement through the speaker) Mrs. Mondt: Good morning, class. Today we're going to be learning of how to make... articles. Our first... really big scoop of this here situation of how Downtown City was made for people and pets bonded together as friends and family. Brittany: (Sighs) What is this article... thingy? Whittany: Yeah. Our daddy says that articles has nothing to do to our family. Madison: It's a school work for all the people and students we should be working on. Blythe: Uh... What she said. Mrs. Mondt: Right. Anyway... so grab your partner and work on your articles for your favorite and interesting ideas around the Downtown City's Big Scoop like... my math skills. Youngmee: Say, Blythe. Want to be my partner for the big scoop? Blythe: Sure thing, Youngmee. Guess we be article making partners. Sue: Want to be my article partner as well, Madison? Madison: OK, Sue. Just as we make sure we'll be as good as effort. Jasper: Looks like it's just you and me, Josh Sharp. Us boys have to stick together. Josh Sharp: I can't wait to see what big scoop Jasper and I are about to make. Whittany: (Gasps and gets and idea) Brittany, I think I've just an idea for our school article for our big scoop. What if... we show the entire class the Largest Ever Hotel our daddy use to work on? Brittany: Yeah. It use of we are hiring a person named Mr. Dale the fake building inspector. Everyone in class especially Blythe we'll have to understand our work. Whittany: And once we finish it, all's we have to do is put it next door that way any pet will come here. Except the pawza hotel which is like sad and stuff. Brittany: Brilliant! Sherman: Boy... who's my partner going to be? (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building where every bloated pet is gathered around except for Wiggles McSunbask who's already back to it's alligator size) Shivers: Thank you all for coming today, bloated pets. Time to float all the way up to the sky! Say... uh... what happened to Wiggles McSunbask anyway? Wiggles: Yeah. About that. Being a bloated pet is not for me thank you. I like the way who I am and that is being tough and eating lots of kibble. Understand? Shivers: Well if you want to be that way, Wiggles. Wiggles: It'll be impossible for turning me into a balloon like alligator. Thanks to that dog named Tangier. Big Bloated Pepper: Well... at least we live in the pet shop where no one makes fun of you for being fat and bloated anymore. Wiggles: I do. (Laughs at all 30 Big Bloated Pets) Big Bloated Russell: You had to say that just before Wiggles can laugh huh, Pepper? Big Bloated Sunil: I don't like being laughed at. Big Bloated Vinnie: Me too. We want to be in the air. Like no dream at all. Big Bloated Minka: For once I totally agree. Big Bloated Zoe: I was born to be a balloon. Big Bloated Penny Ling: Gosh. I dunno guys. What if the people find out about this? Big Bloated Buttercream: I'm ready to go up up up to the sky! Big Bloated Sugar Sprinkles: Yeah but first we gotta go outside and get up to the sky. Shivers: Then I for one will make your dreams come true by making you float like a balloon of pets that you really are today. Big Bloated Russell: Yeah. All the people will know what will do when they'll see what we're made of. Big Bloated Mary Frances: So you were saying that we were suppose to fly all the way up to the sky by reaching toward the clouds? Big Bloated Scout: Exactly. (The 30 Big Bloated Pets went outside by stomping out with their giant feet as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the 30 Big Bloated Pets and Shivers got outside) Big Bloated Esteban: So... How are we going to get a chance to float all the way up to the sky? Big Bloated Madame Pom: I saw how balloons do it while in the Downtown City Parade. Big Bloated Digby: So do I. Big Bloated Penny Ling: All we's had to do is drink more of the Fizz Pop Soda Can to make our tummies giant size. That is of course if we are giants. Big Bloated Oscar Long: We better do it now. Big Bloated Olive: Shivers the squirrel is counting on us for his big scoop. Shivers: Okay pets, you know our deal. Remember how you do that Fizz Pop Soda thing you just did yesterday. And don't let the people see you like this. I think I'll hop on Russell and ride on him if that's okay with you. (Does so as he hops on Big Bloated Russell) Big Bloated Russell: Okay then. Bottoms up. (The 30 Big Bloated Pets took out there Fizz Pop Soda Cans and drinks it as their stomachs started gurgle and growl and their tummies grow to giant size and started to float right up to the sky) Giant Bloated Zoe: Ooh. I feel like a giant bloated pet floating up to the sky. Giant Bloated Sweet Cheeks: Me too. This is fun! Giant Bloated Pepper: You realized we still getting a lot bigger. Giant Bloated Sunil: Who cares? Our feet can't even touched the ground. Giant Bloated Minka: Oh boy! I've been dreaming for this moment! Giant Bloated Vinnie: I think nobody notice that we're evening floating away while being giant bloated balloon pets. Giant Bloated Penny Ling: I wonder if we can still lose a few pounds by pressing our cute little bellies letting out a huge burp or fart. Giant Bloated Russell: Please don't say that we do feel a lot gassy. Giant Bloated Buttercream: I know you are but what am I? Giant Bloated Lefty: Our dream has come true! Giant Bloated Scout: You probably all wondering why the wind is taking us Giant Bloated Pets while we're up in the sky. Giant Bloated Shahrukh: I demand to get down from the sky right now. Giant Bloated Digby: Wish we could. But we're having a blast. Giant Bloated Olive: Yeah. We're floated all the way toward the school. Giant Bloated Shea Butter: I never know why dogs gets to drink all of this Fizz Pop Soda Cans to get us all the way to Downtown City High before. Giant Bloated Princess Stori: We're coming in for a landing. Giant Bloated Sam U.L: How can you tell, sir? Giant Bloated Tiger: (Sighs) I knew it was too good to be true drinking a lot of that can of soda. Giant Bloated Genghis: Do not land on the rooftop without any humans noticing we're giant bloated balloons pets or what not. Giant Bloated Tootsie: He right. We'll be discovered unless we don't deflate our giant tummies right away. Giant Bloated Gail: We could do this the easy way or the high way. Giant Bloated Kittery: Everybody is at recess outside. They can't see us bloated pets. Giant Bloated Lucky Browne: I think we're going to barf. Giant Bloated Penny Ling: There's Blythe! Giant Bloated Russell: Let's get this over with. Okay, Pets just like we got ourselves down and lose a few weight of pounds. Everyone push each others tummies to let out a big burp or fart by deflating yourselves. (They do so as all 30 Bloated Pets started to deflate themselves by pushing each other bellies even Shivers. Then they let out a really big burp as they fly around as they all dropped to the ground) Vinnie: Well... That wasn't so hard. Sunil: We're all thin again. Russell: This is going to Shiver's Big Scoop. Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling: (Burps) Penny Ling: Excuse us. Blythe: (Saw the 30 Pets and Shivers by surprise) What the who? What are you doing here? Cairo: Sorry, Blythe probably seem to have a deflating problem of a balloon pet thanks to that fizz pop soda. Blythe: Fizz pop soda? Gym Teacher: Now what is going on here? Who let in the pets? Blythe: (Turned around toward the Gym Teacher) What pets? You mean these pets? Gym Teacher: When I call the janitor he'll see they are pets running all over the school. Sue: Hold on! We could explain everything. Youngmee: Take a look at Buttercream here. (Picks up Buttercream) Does she look like a pest to you? Gym Teacher: No. (Buttercream hops off of Youngmee's hands) Jasper: You can't understand them except us. Well mostly Blythe. Got em all on the commercial the last year. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and Shivers: (Making some animal noises) Gym Teacher: I'd see. And is that your big scoop you're gonna be working on back in the classroom? Madison: That's exactly what we're going to do. (The Littlest Pet Shop Pets turned around away from the Gym Teacher) Wagger: I thought Shivers was going to get his big scoop. Cairo: But instead he let the humans see us. Shivers: Why don't you pets drink some more fizz pop soda from the cans? Then we can continue on for my big scoop. Pepper: Hop aboard, Shivers. (Shivers hops on Pepper's head. Then all 30 Littlest Pet Shop took out another cans of fizz pop soda in their hands opens it and drinks it then their stomach gurgles as their tummies grew big and bloated like giant blimps again. Then they all floated all the way up to the sky) Blythe: And that is why we shouldn't let pets in the school without getting busted. Gym Teacher: Hey! Where are all the pets that were right here? Madison: They're gone now. Gym Teacher: Oh. Right. (Mr. Sawdust appeared as he was too late that he didn't see the pets from outside) Sorry, Mr. Sawdust you just missed them. Cancel that will you? Mr. Sawdust: ...... (Scene fades to black. Then we cut back to the 30 Giant Bloated Pets and Shivers floating all the way toward the Downtown City Park) Giant Bloated Pepper: Hey! We can do your big scoop from over there. That way your squirrel friends will see how bloated us pets are. Giant Bloated Minka: Yeah for drinking all that fizz pop soda. Giant Bloated Zoe: How about it, Shivers? Shivers: That's exactly right. Come on pets. We better land. (All 30 Giant Bloated Pets landed on the ground with their bums on their bottoms as they all took out another fizz pop soda can and drinks it as their tummies got bloater and bloater) Giant Bloated Penny Ling: I feel a lot bigger drinking all that fizz pop. Giant Bloated Vinnie: Are the squirrels here? Giant Bloated Sunil: I am going to like this interview that Shivers is going to come up with. Giant Bloated Russell: The squirrels are in for a big surprise once they see us pets being all bloated up like balloons that we are in shapes and sizes. (The squirrels came out of the tree hole and saw the 30 Giant Bloated Pets and got very surprised) Squirrels: Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Runs off and got back in the tree hole) Giant Bloated Pepper: Heh. What was that just now? Shivers: I was just going to show the ladies how my scoop about the Littlest Bloated Pet. Squirrel #1: Did you say Littlest Bloated Pet? Squirrel #2: We love to hear about it. Squirrel #3: Yeah. How did those pets get big and bloated all of the sudden? Shivers: I can tell you the whole story ladies. Let me fill you all in this one. (He started to tell the story about the Littlest Bloated Pet) It was another beautiful day in Downtown City... And the seven main pets are walking to the park... (As he goes on for at least 19 minutes later, he then told the squirrels who are ladies the ending of this story) And that is how they all got bloated up by drinking the can of fizz pop for the very first time. Squirrel #1: I love that story. Squirrel #2: You should put this into the scoop. Squirrel #3: Yeah we love of how you make a story of Littlest Bloated Pet. Shivers: Gee, thanks. Giant Bloated Russell: We should get back inside the LPS2 or Mrs. Twombly will notice we are gone. Giant Bloated Zoe: But first we should lose up a few pounds. Giant Bloated Esteban: Quick everyone! Squeeze your tummies! (All 30 Giant Bloated Pets squeezed their tummies by deflating themselves back to their normal pet size and started running back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 building right toward the day camp) Shivers: So long, pets! Me and the ladies got the scoop to print out! (And finally we cut back to the inside of the day camp as Blythe and Madison showed their article of a scoop which are pets and humans related to each other) Blythe: So what do you think, pets? Madison: We made the big scoop together as BFF's forever. Cairo: Very interesting, Madison. Blythe: How did yours go exactly? Buttercream: Oh Blythey Blythey Blythe. You never know what we did today. Shivers did the big scoop about us being all bloaty wloaty balloons we pets are. Scout: He told the story of seven main pets from the day camp of how they all drink the fizz pop of soda for the very first time. Sugar Sprinkles: For 19 minutes. I give him that. Blythe: Sounds like we all learn something from all this huh? Pepper: You betcha. That Shivers can give ya a thumbs up on the big scoop he made about the seven main pets of the day camp which we are. Wiggles: My turn! (Drinks the fizz pop soda to made him a big size balloon of himself by floating into the ceiling) If only the pets can see me now. THE END Credits Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts